vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance Cup
The Alliance Cup (アライアンス杯, Araiansu-hai) is an international tournament organized by Myrddin Beelzebub and Shiva. Summary The Alliance Cup was planned by Marius Karnstein, Percival Lucifer, Azazel, Jin Uther Pendragon and Asriel in preparation of the sealing of 666 which would result in the loss of many mythology leaders. The Alliance Cup is created to serve as a proxy war among the myths and prevent hostility from brewing among myths which could lead into more wars. A person's value as a piece is asserted by a smartphone app (according to tournament's benchmark) provided by the tournament's management. This assessment is done by taking a photo of someone with the app; even working on Ghosts and Hollows that normally can't be photographed. Ruling Due to the inclusion of non-Vampyres and Demons, new rules are added to the Alliance Cup. # Anyone can register as a King/Master. # A King/Master can register anyone on his/her team as long as the targeted person isn't in another team. # Each teams starts with 1500 points and they would accumulate more points by playing matches. Prize According to Apalala, if a team leader wins the tournament they can ask for anything and if the wish isn't demanding or large-scale, then the rest of the team members can also ask for anything. The tournament prize would use the mystical power of all combined factions to fulfill as many wishes as possible. Locations * Nexus Colosseum ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team Black) ** (Team Asura vs Team D&D) * Azazel Stadium ** (Team Abyssal Black Serpent of the Lake vs Unnamed Team) ** (Team Lucifer vs Unnamed Team) * Aquatic Stadium ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Unknown Team) * Minerva Stadium ** (Team Lucifer vs Unnamed Demon Team) * Zebub Colosseum ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team Trump Card of Prophet's Heaven) ** (Team White Dragon Emperor of the Silver Morning vs Team Lucifer) * Atlantis Stadium ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team Leviathan) * Agreas ** (Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor vs Team Imperial Purpure) * Commandment Colosseum ** (Team Trump Card of Prophet's Heaven vs Team D&D) * Fafnir Stadium ** (Team White Dragon Emperor of the Silver Morning vs Team Netherworld) ** (Team Lucifer vs Team Queen Anne) * Nosferatu Arena ** (Team Youkai vs Team Queen Anne) * Jötunheimr ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team D&D) * Olympus Colosseum ** (Team D&D vs Team Leviathan) ** (Team Abyssal Black Serpent of the Lake vs Team Queen Anne) * Gehenna Stadium ** (Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor vs Unnamed Team) * Hero Arena ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team D&D) ** (Team White Dragon Emperor of the Silver Morning vs Team Abyssal Black Serpent of the Lake) * Thor Stadium ** (Team Rasalgethi vs Team Youkai) ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team Leisure of the Kings) ** (Team Abyssal Black Serpent of the Lake vs Team Elder of Sins) * Kyoto Arena ** (Team Elder of Sins vs Team Youkai) * Baal-Zephon Arena ** (Team Imperial Purpure vs Team Shooting Star) * Pendragon Arena ** (Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification vs Team Lucifer) ** (Team Abyssal Black Serpent of the Lake Lake vs Team Queen Anne) Known Teams # Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification # Team Abyssal Black Serpent of the Lake # Team Lucifer # Team White Dragon Emperor of the Silver-White Morning # Team Imperial Purpure # Team Sitri # Team Rasalgethi # Team Slash/Dog # Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor # Seekvaira Agares's Servants # Team Journey to the West # Team Trump Card of Prophet's Heaven # Team D&D # Team Queen Anne # Team Babel Belial # Team Phoenix # Team Young Satan of Sleeping Dragon King # Team Elder of Sins # Team Netherworld # Team Vajra's Wrath # Team Asura # Team Leisure of the Kings # Team Black # Team Youkai # Zatouji's Team # Team Shooting Star # Team Leviathan # Team Muspelheimr Current Teams # Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blue Blazing Petrification # Team Abyssal Black Serpent of the Lake # Team White Dragon Emperor of the Silver-White Morning # Team Imperial Purpure # Team Naberius # Team Slash/Dog # Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor # Team Journey to the West # Team Trump Card of Prophet's Heaven # Team Babel Belial # Team D&D # Team Elder of Sins # Team Netherworld # Team Vajra's Wrath # Team Leisure of the Kings # Team Muspelheimr Defeated Teams # Team Phoenix # Team Sitri # Seekvaira Agares's Servants # Zatouji's Team # Team Black # Team Asura # Team Leviathan # Team Lucifer # Team Shooting Star # Team Young Satan of the Sleeping Dragon King # Team Youkai # Team Queen Anne Participants Participants 2 Participants 3 Category:Terminology Category:Rating Games